Reilina
Duchess Production's movie spoof of Don Bluth Thumbelina (1994). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Thumbelina - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Prince Cornelius - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Jacquimo - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Mother - Moana * Hero - Astro (The Jetsons) * Gnatty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Baby Bug- Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * L'il Bee - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mrs. Toad - Jessie (Pokemon; 1997) * Mozo - Giovanni (Pokemon; 1997) * Gringo - Butch (Pokemon; 1997) * Grundel - James (Pokemon; 1997) * Berkeley Beetle - Meowth (Pokemon; 1997) * Ms. Fieldmouse - Mama Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Mr. Mole - Baba Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Bumblebee - Charizard (Pokemon; 1997) * Queen Tabitha - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * King Colbert - Professor Oak (Pokemon; 1997) * Mrs. Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) * Mr. Fox - Robin Hood * Mr. Bear - Little John (Robin Hood) * Reverend Rat - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Good Witch - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Beetles - Team Rocket's Pokemon (Pokemon) Scenes: # Reilina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Rei Hino # Reilina part 2 - "Rei" # Reilina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" # Reilina part 4 - The Fairies/Rei Meets Prince Ash Ketchum # Reilina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots # Reilina part 6 - Rei Gets Kidnapped # Reilina part 7 - "On the Road" # Reilina part 8 - Enter Danny/"Follow Your Heart" # Reilina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Giovanni and Butch Mock James # Reilina part 10 - Berkeley Meowth/"You're Beautiful, Baby" # Reilina part 11 - Chip, Tammy and Dale Try to Save Duchess/Poor Rei # Reilina part 12 - Danny Asks For Directions/Ash Searches for Rei/Meowth's Plan # Reilina part 13 - Danny Asks For More Directions/Ash Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" # Reilina part 14 - Meet Fawn Deer # Reilina part 15 - Mr. Bonkers D. Bobcat/"Sun" # Reilina part 16 - Bonkers' Tunnel/Bonkers' Proposal # Reilina part 17 - Claw's Next Plan # Reilina part 18 - "Marry the Bobcat" # Reilina part 19 - Danny's Treatment/Chip, Tammy, and Dale Defrost Ash # Reilina part 20 - The Wedding/Claw Crashes the Wedding # Reilina part 21 - Happy Endings # Reilina part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie Used: * Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) Trivia: * Like ''Duchlina'', this is an NTSC spoof. Cast Gallery: Sailor Mars (TV Series).jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg Danny.jpg Moana in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg Astro (TV Series).jpg Tammy in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Chip (TV Series).jpg Butch (TV Series).jpg Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Account and Creator Spoof